1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an examining method of tests with a computer, and more particularly to an artificial-intelligence (AI) examining method of tests with a computer to examine the learning performance of an examinee according to the examinee's answers of a series of arranged questions generated by the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer aided tests of learning courses have been known for many years. Most of computer aided tests are used to understand the learning performance of an examinee in some learning courses, such as language learning courses. Examinations of these tests are used to give learning directions for examinees. The testing questions of a conventional computer aided test are randomly selected from a question library stored in a computer's memory. An examinee answers these question through the input unit of the computer, and the computer records and checks the examinee's answers. Then, according to the ratio of the correct answers, the computer gives a simple evaluation or suggestion to the examinee. For example, if the ratio of correct answers is sixty percent, the computer gives an evaluation like "More efforts will pursue the goal" to the examinee.
However, the learning status of an examinee cannot be exactly determined only according to the ratio of the examinee's correct answers of randomly given questions. This is because the random choice of testing questions cannot systematically analyze the examinee's learning status in learning courses. In addition, the correct-answer ratio of a test cannot clearly clarify and understand the examinee's weakness in the test. Hence, the examination of the test with the conventional computer aided examining method is not helpful to give an efficient learning guidance for an examinee.